Charles Xavier
Professor X (Charles Xavier) was one of the first mutants ever. and was the leader and creator of the X-Men team. Biography X-Men: First Class As a child, Charles met a shape-shifting girl named Raven, who had broken into his family's mansion and was scrounging for food. Overjoyed to meet someone else "different" like him, he invited her to live with his family. Raven and Charles were thrilled and became fast friends. A natural genius, Charles completed high school at sixteen. He attended Oxford University (accompanied by Raven, now his foster sister), earning Ph.D.s in Genetics, Biophysics, and Psychology. After completing his thesis on genetic mutation, he was approached by Agent Moira MacTaggert of the CIA for his help to stop a mutant named Sebastian Shaw or Black King, who was working with the Soviet Union. MacTaggert introduced him and Raven to the CIA, where they proved to her chief that mutants exist and Shaw was a threat. The chief refused to employ the help of the mutants, but The Man in Blackofferedtosponsor them. Charles accompanied MacTaggert, MiB and a US Coast Guard assault team to arrest Shaw on his yacht. During the attack, his telepathy was blocked by Emma Frost. They also encountered Erik Lehnsherr, who was launching his own solo attack on Shaw at the time. When Shaw escaped in a submarine, Xavier prevented Lensherr from killing himself in an attempt to stop it and brought him to the CIA's secret Division X facility. There they met young scientist named Hank McCoy, a prehensile-footed mutant with enhanced intelligence, whom Xavier identified as a mutant. He then used a mutant-locating device designed by Hank called Cerebro to find and recruit mutants for training to stop Shaw. Refusing CIA help, he and Lensherr traveled the world, discovering various mutants: exotic dancer Angel Salvadore; taxi driver Armando Muñoz; Army prisoner Alex Summers; and the young Sean Cassidy. They also approached Canadian mercenary James Howlett, but he immediately rebuffed them. Erik Lensherr and Xavier left with the CIA to find and capture Shaw, who was supposed to be meeting with a Soviet general. Soon after their arrival they discovered that Frost had attended the meeting in his place, and Xavier and Lensherr captured her instead. Interrogating her led to the revelation that Shaw intended to spark a third world war to wipe out humanity, leaving mutants as the dominant species. Meanwhile, the other Hellfire Club mutants attacked Division X, turning Tempest to their cause and killing Darwin in the process. With the facility destroyed, Xavier relocated the mutants to train at his family mansion. During their stay there, Xavier applied his telepathy to help Erik reach new heights of his magnetic ability. He trained the other mutants how to control their powers. Xavier's new team were soon called to action when Shaw engineered a stand-off between amassed United States and Soviet navel forces, that saw a soviet freighter forcibly commandeered by the Hellfire Club attempting to run the American blockade. Xavier telepathically searched the Soviet fleet in an attempt to locate Shaw, but found himself unable to thanks to a helmet that Shaw had devised to block all telepathic contact. Xavier then took mental control of a Soviet officer and had the man destroy the freighter, thus averting a nuclear catastrophe. When Sean Cassidy volunteered to employ his sound generation power to act as a sonar, Xavier telepathically monitored the boy's progress and was able to then guide the Blackbird to Shaw's submarine where Lensherr could pull it clear of the water. The submarine and the Blackbird both crashed shortly after, bringing both teams into direct conflict with each other. Xavier stayed with the jet and continued his search for Shaw by linking with Lensherr who ventured into the stricken submarine alone. While Lensherr found and killed Shaw, Xavier found his attention turned to the new threat of the two navel fleets with crews who were rapidly becoming fearful of the mutants. The ships launched a combined missile strike against the mutants, which Lensherr quickly turned back on them. Xavier kept him from destroying the ships, but when MacTaggert fired a gun at Lensherr, a deflected bullet hit Xavier in the spine. A remorseful Magneto left with Mystique, Tempest, and Shaw's enforcers Riptide and Azazel. Later, a wheelchair-bound Xavier returned to the mansion where Moira MacTaggert promised never to reveal his location. They kissed, whereupon Xavier wiped her memory of the events. He soon after founded Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and ran from his family's Westchester mansion, which had been converted into a base of operations at which he trained mutants for his personal strike. 20 years before X-Men: The Last Stand Xavier and Magneto travel together to a young Jean Grey's house and invite her to join Xavier's school. X-Men Origins: Wolverine Xavier guided a group of young mutants including a young Scott Summers and Emma Frost from the Weapon X facility at Three Mile Island after being freed by Wolverine. Xavier gave Summers directions telepathically, which led the mutants outside where Xavier waited. He then escorted the mutants back to his school in a helicopter X-Men Xavier sent Storm and Cyclops to rescue Wolverine and Rogue from Sabretooth. Xavier believed that the attack had been ordered by Magneto and that Wolverine had been the intended target. He gives Wolverine and Rogue a home in the institute and promises to help Wolverine remember his past if he is also allowed forty-eight hours to discover why Magneto wants Wolverine. Xavier uses Cerebro to locate Rogue when she runs away, but is poisoned when he uses it later (as Mystique had tampered with it) putting Xavier in an unconcious state. In the end, he recovers and advises Wolverine to search Alkali Lake for answers to his past. X2: X-Men United Upon learning that the mutant Nightcrawler attacked the President of the United States, Xavier sends Storm and Jean to bring the mutant for questioning. He and Scott leave to visit Magneto (as he is suspected behind the attack), leaving Wolverine in charge of the school. In Magneto's cell, Xavier learns that Magneto was brainwashed by William Stryker and forced to tell Stryker all about the institute and Cerebro. Xavier is poisened with gas and put into an unconscious state. He wakes up in Stryker's underground test facility, tied to a chair and fixed to a device that restricts his mental powers. He is left in the room with Mastermind, William's son and a powerful illusionist who Xavier previously taught. Now brainwashed by his father, Jason traps Xavier into various illusions, keeping him in one where Xavier is back in the institute (which is empty) and Jason is portrayed as a scared little girl. To comfort the "girl" and find his students, Xavier goes to use Cerebro. It is discovered that Xavier was captured to power a makeshift Cerebro Stryker created. Under Jason's illusion, Xavier is tricked into concentrating on all of the world's mutants, nearly killing them. He then switches to attacking all of the world's humans after Magneto interferes. Nightcrawler and Storm rescue Xavier from the illusion and he has them all fly to Washington, to warn the president against the possibility of a mutant/human war. Soon when Jean sacrifices her life, she controls Charles to whatever she said. X-Men: The Last Stand Xavier expresses worry over Scott's grief over Jean's death and tells Storm that should anything happen to him, she was to replace him as head of the school. When Jean is discovered alive, Xavier sedates her and tells Wolverine that he had kept her powers in check with mental barriers since she was a child, resulting in her developing a second personality known as "The Dark Phoenix". When Jean awakens as The Phoenix and escapes, Xavier tracks her down to her old home and tries to convince her to return. Infuriated both by Xavier's meddling in her head and Magneto (who insinuates that Xavier wishes to restain her and "give her the cure"), she uses her mind to first lift her house into the air and then cause Xavier to explode into dust. His death causes a great impact on the residents of the institute and it is nearly closed until Storm decides to honor Xavier's wishes and act as its head. In an after-credits scene, Xavier speaks to Moira MacTaggert through the body of a comatose man, implying that his consciousness survived. X-Men: Days of Future Past Relationships *Sharon Xavier - Mother *P. Xavier - Twin Brother *﻿Moira MacTaggert - Lover *Magneto - Best Friend Turned Enemy *Cyclops - Friend and Former Student *Storm - Friend and Former Student *Phoenix - Friend and Former Student *Beast - Friend and Former Student *Banshee - Friend and Former Student *Wolverine - Friend *White Queen - Former Enemy, Turned Former Student, Turned Friend *Rogue - Student *Angel - Student *Colossus - Student *Gambit - Student *Shadowcat - Student *Quicksilver - Former Student *Havok - Former Student *Darwin - Former Student *Toad - Former Student Turned Enemy *Mystique - Foster Sister Turned Enemy *Sabretooth - Enemy *William Stryker - Enemy *Black King - Enemy *Azazel - Enemy *Riptide - Enemy *Tempest - Former Student Turned Enemy *Pyro - Former Student Turned Enemy Powers *Telepathy: He is able to read and manipulate the minds of others. He can do various things with this ability including; **Telepathic Cloak: He can make himself invisible by manipulating the minds of others. He used this to get himself, Magneto, and all the guards to the mansion of a Russian general without being detected while in the back of the caravan. **Telepathic Communication: He is able to telepathically communicate with others. He demonstrated this at the end of X-Men Origins: Wolverine and in X-Men: First Class when he communicated with Moira. **Mental Detection: He is able to sense where nearby mutants are. He demonstrated this when he sensed that Rogue had left the mansion and was at the train station. **Mind Control: He is able to manipulate the minds of others to get them to do what he wants them to do. He does not like using this ability to make people do what he wants them to do all the time as he said when talking to Magneto while going to Jean Grey's house when she was a child. **Mental Possession: He is able to enter the mind of another to control their body and see from their eyes. He demonstrated this when he went to the mansion of a Russian general and possessed the mind of a guard. **Mental Sedation: He can make others fall asleep just by telling them to. **Paralyzation: He can mentally paralyze others, making it appear as if time has been stopped.